Soul Eater Ultimate
by R3apper
Summary: The story is set around 1 year after the end of soul eater not. I started by making a remake of the first episode of Soul eater NOT, and from there Make my own story. The main character is a boy called Aiden. He recently found out he is weapon and was sent to shibusen by his father to learn how to control his powers. He will meet new friends but also new enemies. enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Eater**

 **Ultimate**

*The story begins in the beginning of the steps going to the legendary Shibusen academy.

A young man named Aden who had just recently discovered he was a weapon was sent by his parents to shibusen in order to learn how to control his powers

"Man what the hell I'm supposed to go up all these stairs isnt there some kind of lift or something? Suddenly a voice from behind says " Unfortunately not that's the only way up"

asi turn around i saw 3 girls standing behind me "You must be new here , hello my name is Tsugumi and these are my 2 Meisters Meme, and Anya.

"Wait what 2 meisters is that even possible ?"

Tsugumi: hell yea it is just watch. after she said that she became a flying heliberd and flew towards the academy with her 2 meisters riding ontop oh her.

Anna : do not underestimate us commoner we are a respectful trio.

"Are you talking to me?" Anna just replied with a slight nod while turning her face sideways and saying: come on Tsugumi we are going to be late"

Meme : ok I guess see you around then freshmen

I thought they thought us how to hunt witches not how to become one" and with a deep breath I started heading up the stairs of shibusen.

*sometime later Aiden finally made it to the top where the academy is*

"if I find the architect who designed this im gonna make him run it up and down until his feet start bleeding". as i look around i found a cola and a paper under it saying "the first time is always a pain don't worry you'll get used to it - Tsugumi :) "

"huh maybe they're now witches after all."

The day continued and the time came for the first class for the freshmen, the teacher said "look around you, one of these people is going to be the person you are going to fight with till death so make a wise choice as to who you wanna fight with"

as I looked around I couldn't really find anyone that looked too good of a match up for me, I thought I was in high school again there were the grumpy and scary looking people, the nerdy looking ones and of course the cool kids who didn't hang around anyone else then last but not least that one guy that every girl wannet to be in a team with.

Teacher: ok ok keep it down will you. I didn't say you have to pick one right away, in fact you have time until the end of this semester in order to do so but by then your decision has to be final DO YOU UNDERSTAND

Class : YES SIR

after giving us an introduction on what they are going to be doing this next semester the class ended and the students were realest. As I was walking through the halls I was thinking on who to pick as a partner not paying attention at my surroundings and as I was walking through a corner I ran over another student by accident, he had an expensive looking phone in his hand that dropped and broke on the ground

"oh no I'm so sorry it was an accident"

Punk: sorry , you're SORRY do you know how much that phone costs and I just got it too you are gonna pay me back the money for that right now.

He said so while grabbing my shirt and holding me against the wall, he was a muscular guy and he had a friend with him aswell, he was looking very angry and I really didn't want to mess with him .

"look I give you the money once I have it because I don't have too much right now and I need what I have for living"

Punk: well you better hand over what you have right now or you wont have a life to spend that money for got that

I was afraid and wanted to give him the money the other students from my class were just standing by watching, not doing a thing, I even think one of them was recording the whole thing as soddenly a voice said "Cut it off already will ya " as I looked around it was that boy who was being asked to be a partner from all of those girls earlier on in the class I think his name was Leon, but what is he doing he didn't look like in the physical shape to beat him

Leon: you were talking to your friend the not looking where you are going either he's not to blame for what happened so let him go already

Punk : tell me boy do you have a death wish or something?

Leon: nothing like that but if you don't stop I'm going to report this to the director

Punk: so tell me how exactly are you going to report this to him IF YOU ARE DEAD" He said as he charged towards him aiming to punch his face. As he got close leon dodged his fist and jumped on his neck throwing him out of balance and making him fall backwards

Leon: I would prefer not to fight but if that is your wish then I can fulfill it with pleasure" wile saying these words he had a look on his face that was terrifying its like he knew he would win no matter what he did.

Punk : ok tough guy if you wanna fight me so badly then lets go all out why don't we, Miko lets show this brat what a real fight looks like .

Turns out his friend was his weapon who could transformed into a gigantic axe, after his transfer they started to attack Leon, at first he dodged all attacks but as he tried to attack himself he got blocked by the axe and thrown back, after Leon landed on his feet he tried to attack him again but failed and rushed over towards me.

Leon : Hei you, you are a weapon right, mind if you give me a hand in here these guys are less retarded than they look.

"well I'm not sure if I can see I never really made a full transformation"

Leon got attacked by him again but this time he barely managed to escape its blade

Leon "look kid I know you might be afraid on what happens when you do it but I can say for sure whatever happens its better than death.

He was right I've always hesitated because I didn't know what was going to come for me but this time I have no choice

"ok here I come"

Leon came close to me and said with a smile "ready when you are"

i had no idea what I was going to become but I was sure that with Leon no matter what I become we had a chance

Leon: oh so you are a gun ha well that certainly makes things easier as I opened my eyes I saw I had become a small pistol, not the best of things but with Leon's agility it might just work

Leon: Take this you bastard

he used his axe as a shield, because of its large size he could cover his whole body with it and my bullets were so weak they didn't seem so even scratch that guy

Punk : is that all you got you little brat you should of known better then not to trust a weakling like that wannabe weapon with your life

"what did you just say punk?"

Punk: you heard me right how can you think oh killing a kishin when you can't even put a scratch on my weapon" he said as he charged forward attacking me and Leon. Leon managed to dodge it and get behind his back as the punk turned his head he shot at his face point blank

Leon : so what do you think did that scratch you at all? "

Punk : you... will... PAY FOR THAT

Leon : listen dude even if you are weak as an individual it doesn't mean that we are a weak team so pull it together and give me your best shot right now

as he said that he send a massive amount of energy to me, I could feel it running through my veins, I was ready, I pulled all my strength together for my next shot as something happened to my body I transformed again

Leon : oh so now you are a Desert Eagle well I can certainly start much more with that

he started shutting at the punk again

Miko (the punks weapon) : boss his bullets are much heavier now I don't know how long I will be able to survive against this for much longer

Punk : I got this don't worry" after he said that he jumps up into the air and tries to land on top of us but Leon dodges in the last second and jumps into the air but the punk had planed that and jumps up right behind us, he swings his weapon at us and it looks like time slows down, we were in mid air so we couldn't dodge this. I knew I had to do something

"I'm not done YET" I say that wile transforming again, I thought to myself: I didn't care what I became I just need something useful come on pls, after I finished transforming I became a sniper and I head transformed with my nose pointing right at his face, all he needed to do was to pull the trigger and we had won. But suddenly a force came up from the side and pushed us as well as the punk towards the wall making us stick to it like glued.

Teacher: what in the world is the meaning of this, training is one thing but trying to kill each other is simply UNACCEPTABLE. What do you have to say for yourselves

Punk: I was just walking by as this guy showed up and broke my phone, then he started atacking me and I had to somehow defend myself so I called up on my weapon

"that's not true I..."

Teacher: silence let him speak until the end.

the punk and his partner were acting all innocent and blaming us for everything

Teacher: I see so that's how this is going I bet you two came into shibusen just to cause trouble didnt you well I'm going to give you a whole lot on trouble once...

as suddenly a voice came from the crowd who was watching us " that's a lie"

Student: I saw the whole fight, those 2 were the ones who started it the gun and his meister are not to blame

Punk : that's not true how dare you.

Student : oh is that so well in that case, some of the students were taking pictures and were recording the fight, I'm sure you won't mind if we take a look at them would you.

Punk: Screw you who da hell do you think you are making me look dumb like that. He rushed to her trying to punch him in the face

He dodged skillfully and turned his hand into a blade surrounding the punks neck

Student: I would think twice about that if I were you. Or would you like me to go serious?

He said that with a blank expression on his face, it was impressive and frightening at the same time. The punk was running away together with his partner saying "this is not over yet you brats"

Student: well that was something, hei you two there are you hurt

Leon: no we are fine, thanks to you that is, we very much appreciate it my name is Lion by the way, nice to meet you

Student: my name is Soul nice to meet you too, so im guessing that's your partner

"No actually were n…"

Leon: yep that is my new partner

"Wait what"

Leon: come on dude a Desert eagle and a sniper who wouldn't want that as a partner besides you saw my awesome skills back there didn't you, I think we make a good team so what do you say?.

He said those words wile reaching his hand out to me and a big smile on his face, it looked like he was serious about it sooo…

"Well then nice to meet you partner my name is Aiden"

And that was the beginning of an epic adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul Eater**

 **Ultimate**

 **Chapter – 2**

 **Hello everyone I just would like to tell you a bit about my slightly strange way of writing this story**

 **The lines that start with the symbol (") are what our main character Aiden is saying, there will be another symbol when he finishes talking. The ones that start without any name or symbol are the main characters thoughts, and at last the lines that start with (*) are telling the story in a third person view, those will mostly be used to change locations or time frames ex: *A few hours after that* or *Meanwhile at this other place***

 **I would also like to apologize for the spelling, typing, storytelling and all other mistakes that I made in the first one, pls keep in mind that this is very new to me and I hope you enjoy this second one**

*The story continues a few hours after the incident as Aiden and Leon are told to go to the boy's dorm*

Dorm director: So you must be the two who started a fight in their first day at shibusen aren't you

"Umm… well yea but…"

Dorm director: oh come on no need to be shy I mean you can to shibusen to learn how to fight didn't you, just next time do us all a favor and try to pick a less human target OK. My name is Musakida but you can call me by my nickname "Spitfire"

Leon: ok the Spitfire nice to meet you my name is Leon and this is my weapon… uhh … what was your name again?

"It's Aiden, how come you forgot already"

Leon: sorry I'm not too good with names, but how about we give you a cool nickname like that Soul guy or Mr. Spitfire over here.

"Can we think of that a bit later and get to our rooms first, I've never transformed before and I'm feeling very tired after today

Leon:I could be something like "The Eagle" but you can be a sniper too, then how about "Death Gun" hmm but that is probably taken already.

"DUDE are you even listening to me"

Spitfire: hahaha looks like the two of you are going to be one hell of a team.

Leon put a big smile in this face and said" you bet we are"

After we finished talking we went inside to go to our rooms with Spitfire

Spitfire: ok Leon this is your room, you have to share it with 3 other students but they are nice guys so you should get along well with each other

Leon: ok sounds nice

Spitfire: Aiden your room is on the second floor, come I'll show you the way

Leon: wait is there a way to put us in the same room since we are partners and all. I can maybe trade places with one his roommates

Spitfire: Well Aiden is in a single person room so it you can't do that

"Well I have no problem sleeping with other people and since it's a single person room I'm sure one of Leon roommates would love to switch with me

Spitfire: I'm sorry but I won't be able to do that either, you see your father called me this morning and demanded that you have a room all for yourself and since you are not 18 yet I have to follow your parents' wishes.

"Oh I see so my father set this up"

Spitfire: looks like you have a very caring father.

Well I'm not sure that caring is the right word to describe him but anyway I didn't want to bother them with my personal problems I simply said bye to Leon and agreed to go to the room upstairs

Spitfire: ok then Aiden I hope you have a nice time here, oh and by the way dinner starts at 5:30 and you better be there on time, unless you like to have leftovers that are burnt to ashes that is, see ya.

"Ok have a nice day" I said with a smile

As soon as he closed the door I put that smile of mine of my face and had to start thinking about my father, he probably only put me in this room so no-one would find out that I'm his son, I only hope mom will be all right, but knowing her she will be fine. I'm just going to take a nap right now.

*After Aiden has finished sleeping and started waking up*

"Oh man that was just the thing I needed, hmm hold on what time is it… WHAT its 6 already what the hell I'll be late for dinner, crap, crap, crap"

After I arrived at the cafeteria most of the food was gone already

Cafeteria Lady: Hei kid are you going to eat something or just stand there all night long, there are still some burgers left here

"Hold on those are burgers I thought that was the coal they were cooked with

The Cafeteria Lady gave me a terrifying look saying: "what did you just say about my burgers"

"Hold on I didn't know there were yours"

Cafeteria Lady: YOU LITTLE KIDS SHOULD BE THANKFULL THAT I WANKE UP EVERY MORNING JUST TO GIVE YOU A WARM MEAL FULL OF LOVE"

I guess she put a bit too much of what she calls 'Love' into it

Cafeteria Lady: if you don't want it then fine wait until tomorrow morning to eat.

"No vait I didn't mean it, isn't there anything else?"

Cafeteria lady: Do I look like the chef of a 5 star hotel to you, you get 3 meals a day and I think you had enough for today already

As I was about to go back to my room…

Leon: Hei Aisen hold up

"Its Aiden god dam it when are you going to learn it" I was to hungry to even shout at him properly

"What do you want anyway?"

Leon: well I saw the nice talk you had with the cafeteria lady so I just wanted to give you this

He handed over a hamburger to me, it was still warm and I wasn't burnt to a crisp like the other ones were, it looked very tasty too but before I started eating it I asked Leon

"But where did you get this one?"

Leon well I saw that you weren't here when dinner started and I knew you were probably sleeping so I took an extra one in case you were late.

"Wow that's very nice of you, but what if I would have come on time?"

Leon: then even better, double the burgers for me haha. But since you came so late I don't mind sharing a bit, after all we are partners aren't we. We have to give a hand to each other you know.

"Guess you are right. Well anyway thx a lot for the burger, I'm not going to forget it. Cya

Leon: Ok then cya tomorrow

I was surprised, he had known me for just a few hours and already helped me out twice. "Guess that's what it means to have a partner" I said to myself, as I was eating the burger my phone rang

"Hmm who could it be?" on my phone it said: incoming call: Father. I didn't want to answer it, but I had to unfortunately

"Hello father"

Father where in the world have you been. I told you to contact me as soon as you arrive there"

"I'm very sorry, I got caught in a bit of a skirmish so it took me a bit longer to get to the dorm than I had expected"

Father: what on the first day of school do you want to get kicked out right away or something?"

"I'm sorry it won't happen again. I also want to ask you about my room, why did it have to be a one person room.

Father: why are you upset about it, I thought you would enjoy having a room all for yourself. Why did you want to share it with some unknown people from who knows where?

I don't have a brother or a sister so I was kind of was looking forward to get a bit closer with other people my age, a feeling my father had very little understanding about.

Father: Listen up, I'm only going to say this once you are a part of the Goddard Family, if people know about your royal status they are going to try to manipulate or even hurt you to get to your wealth. Remember as long as you are there you are just another kid who happened to be a weapon. Don't mistake those commoners for friends

I had no choice but to swallow my pride and say:" As you wish father"

After I ended my phone call I had to think for a bit. My father likes to say a quote from a famous philosopher who said: there are only 2 things that can combine 2 human beings interest and fear.

In that case what was Leons reason to be nice to me? He's not scared of anything judging by his attitude so what interest does he have having a totally unexperienced partner as his weapon? Well maybe it's just because I can turn into 3 weapons, well I guess I'll find out soon enough. I'm going to sleep now tomorrow is a new day.

The next day I woke up early got dressed and went to school on time, I decided to forget about last night and focus more about the future "Ok then Shibusen from this day onward I'll be one hell of a weapon.

Leon: uuuh Aiden who the hell are you talking too?

I hadn't noticed but he was right behind me and saw me talking to a school, in my panic I just said historically "Oh Leon hi I didn't see you there, and hei you got my name right good job"

Leon: you are trying to avoid my question. Are you talking to yourself or did you see a ghost

"You know what ghost sounds like the better option so let's just go with that"

Leon: ok then if you say so. He said with a smile on his face

Leon: come on you can talk to that ghost on our way home too for now tell him that we have to go to class.

"Ok let's go"

As we arrived at Shibusen we were ordered to go to the largest school hall and listen to some speech given by the schools director.

As he entered the room, half the people started shivering, no wonder it was Lord Death itself who was standing before them

Lord death: Well hello there kids, is everything alright? You may know me as lord death and I'm your Director. I hope we all will have a jolly good time here.

Well that was something. I thought he was more ... well … more like the grim reaper everyone fears. Instead he looked like someone who you would invite to a tea party. Oh well don't judge a book by its covers right.

Next up there was is supposed to be a speech Shibusen's best student. I bet its some overwhelmingly big tough guy who who could kill a kishin egg just by looking at him mad. As the student was walking to the stage I noticed that it was actually a girl, I was stunned by her looks she had long hair black as the night and deep blue eyes, I believed to have fallen in love for the first time in my life.

Leon: Well someone is liking what he sees.

"Uh no I was just..."

Leon: oh spare me with that crap it's as obvious as it can get you like her. Lucky for you I have a bit of info for you on her.

"Pls don't tell me you have been stalking her or something like that"

Leon: Oh come do you really think I would do something like that, one of my roommates told me about her last night that's all. Apparently her name is Konoko and she is a multi-weapon just like you, her kill count is a respectable 459 kishin eggs and 39 witches, during that time she has changed 4 partners, 2 of them are now death scythes

"What almost 500 dark souls how is that even possible?"

Leon: well why don't you go and ask her yourself, who knows maybe she can teach you a thing or two. He said while having a perverted look on his face

After her speech finished one of the schools teachers went to the stage and said in a very serious tone: I First would like to thank you all for coming, as you all may know after the death of the kishin the amount of kishin eggs found decreased. That is until 1 year ago a new unknown sores of dark energy appeared, now there are more kishin eggs than ever before. Sadly due to this fact we lost almost 1/4 of our meisters and weapons in fights against the darkness. In order to decrease that number we decided that the amount of students attending shibusen should be decreased to only those who truly are able to fight if the time comes. So all of you will be tested of your skills starting next week. The ones that fail the test won't be able to attend shibusen this year.

The crowd was shocked, and so was I. I had heard that they lifted the expectations of the new students but this was worse than what I had imagined apparently we had to pick a temporary partner, if we couldn't the school would assign one to us and fight in a practice match against school staff. They wont go all out on us of curse but still it would be a hard task to fight against professional kishin hunters

Leon: Are you ok man? You seem a bit shocked

"A better question would be why you are not shocked. They just said that we might not be able to attend shibusen this year"

Leon: don't worry man we got this easy

I couldn't allow to drag him down with me "You have to pic another partner, someone with experience because you will lose for sure if you use me"

Leon: Nope.

"What do you mean by nope, you are a skilled fighter and I just had my first fight yesterday. You can't win if…"

Leon: I said no ok, I chose you as a partner because unlike the other weapons you have a potential to be something incredible. You have the potential to one day stand in that stage with a kill count of 1000 as the best student that ever existed in shibusen.

"Are you 100% sure you want to do this?

Leon: Well the way I see it: either we win or we win there is no other option.

I didn't know if I should believe his words or not. But right now he was my only chance to get into shibusen so it's best if I just take the chance "Ok then lets show them what we got"


	3. Chapter 3

**SOUL EATER ULTIMATE**

 **Chapter 3**

* As a new day begins our hero is still in his room sleeping, since it is a Saturday he does not intend to wake up anytime soon. Little does he know what is about to happen to him*

I heard something make a very loud noise as I was still sleeping, I quickly woke up and looked around me, only to notice that my door had been kicked open and Leon was in my room

Leon: Good you are awake, training starts in 15 so get up and get some clothes you have only that much time to shower and brush your teeth.

"What, which training, what on earth are you talking about. And why did you kick my door open, you could have just knocked you know.

Leon: that would have cost us time and time is the last thing we can afford to waste. We only have 6 days and 4 hours to bring you up to shape. You will have plenty of time to sleep and complain about my door opening methods after we are in the school

"Ok Ok, I'll get up. But how are we going to train exactly?"

Leon just looked at me with an evil looking smile on his face and said: Don't worry you will find out soon enough

*A few minutes later our heroes are in the market district of the nearby city, because it's a Saturday it's very crowded and busy*

Leon walks up to a man who just bought some wheat, the man was not too old, but he has seen better days, he had a scar on his right eye which made him look a bit dangerous at first glance. Leon asks him politely: I'm sorry could we help you with those bags of wheat they seem a bit heavy. And no worries we won't take any money

"Wait what"

Man with scar: No no I'm all right, I can't just ask some strangers to work for me

Leon: It's not a problem really, we are students of shibusen.

Man with scar: Oh is that so. Well in that case here take them, and follow me to my house if you would

Leon: here Arik you take one I will take the other. He told me his house is just a few kilometers away from here

"It's Aiden. Come on you had it yesterday. And besides how is this training"

Leon: you will find out soon enough

It looked like I had no choice but to agree and follow the old man. The wheat bag was about 10 kilograms so at first it was no problem but after like half an hour all of my arms muscles were hurting

Man with scar: My name is Muno by the way. Don't worry my house is just around the corner there. You must be new here, I've never seen your face around here before.

"Yes we are both first year students"

Muno: I see well it must be hard at first bud don't worry. SOON YOU WILL BE EATING KISHIN EGGS FOR BREAKFAST LUNCH AND DINNER HAHAHAHAHA.

Leon: well you seem to be an experienced fighter too.

Muno: who me, hah I'd wish. The only monster this old pal ever fought was that dam cat that goes around the house eating our food. Thanks to that dam thing I have this stupid scar now.

So that's how he got his scar. Don't judge a book by its cover I guess.

We finally arrived at his house and left the bags of wheat at his door.

Muno: pleas why don't you come in for some tea, it's the least I can do after your help.

Leon: Thank you old man but there are other people we need to help too.

Muno: I see well in that case I hope I see you more often, especially when I'm out buying things like today

Leon: ok old man see you. Come on lets go back to the city.

"Coming"

After we went back to the city we were helping out some other people as well, I was getting very tired but Leon kept on pushing me to further. I think I finally understood what this training of his is all about.

As I was picking up some bread for an old woman I was pushed from behind and fell on the ground. As I turned behind ready to shout at whoever was there with all of my voice I saw a woman on the ground, she had long red hair and was wearing torn off clothes. She looked at me shocked and said: Oh no im so sorry are you ok?

I was breathless for a moment and then I replied: yes I'm fine just got a bid of dirt on my clothes that's all.

I stood up and gave her a hand, she tripped of again and was leaning against me

She said: I'm terribly sorry, I should leave now. And started running away.

As she was running Leon grabbed her hand and said to her: Sorry but if I let you go right now, I'm going to regret it my whole life.

Wow that was the cheesiest pickup line I've ever heard

She turned back looking surprised at him, and said: I'm sorry but I have to go right now

Leon: oh do you want to buy some new clothes, I mean those are pretty beat up if you ask me

She replied: well I don't have enough money for clothes.

Leon: Oh why not there should be plenty of money in the wallet you just took from my friend

I quickly checked my pocket, he was right my wallet was gone. She planned that whole thing out. I can't believe I fell for that innocent girl act of her

Leon: I think you have to come with us for a bit.

She started crying and said: No, no please I'm begging you let me go, my brother they have my little brother.

"Wow, wow slow down. Who has your little brother? And why?"

Red haired girl: Me and my little brother were living in the streets, one day some men came and took him away from me. They said I have to work for them now or they will kill him.

Leon: Do those men live here?

Red haired girl: I don't know, I just meet them once a day to give them the money. Pleas if the police find out they will kill my little brother for sure.

"So what should we do now?"

Leon: well we can't just leave her like that, so let's help her.

Red haired girl: No don't you will only make things worse, they are a lot of them and they are all bigger than you two.

Leon: heh, you don't know who is standing in front of you. My name is Leon and this is my partner, we are students of shibusen. Don't worry as soon as they see him turn into a weapon, they will be running to their mamas.

Red haired girl: you really mean it?

Leon: Of course I mean we are supposed to help people aren't we.

Red haired girl: thank you so much. She said while wiping the tears of her face

After we finished talking to her we went to the place where she meets with them. We were staying behind cover to not alarm them, our plan was to follow them to the place they are hiding and report it to the teachers so that they would send some weapons and misters to finish them off. Since we were still a newly made team and they might be armed with guns, we decided to only engage in case on an emergency.

After a few minutes we arrived at the place where they met. It was a small alleyway between 2 large buildings, there was barely any sunlight and absolutely no one aside from us around, it was the perfect meeting place. She waited for them inside of the alleyway. We were hiding behind some boxes and saw as the group of men came to see were 4 men, but something seemed odd, they didn't look like fully grown ups.

They didn't seem to notice us, but all of a sudden one of them just pulled out a knife and tried stabbing her with it. Leon jumped out straight away and started running towards her. It was at that point that I noticed that she didn't move at all, as if she was waiting for us to come

"Leon wait it's a trap"

Just as I said that, the hair of the girl started growing rapidly and moving towards Leon. It grabbed him and was holding him in the air. We had been walking into another trap. The Red haired lady was in fact a witch

Witch: Oh my, Oh my what brave of a boy you are, jumping out without the slightest hesitation. Too bad I'm going to have to kill you now. But first let me see what that partner of yours is made up of, shall we my little minions.

The men who just arrived were being mind controlled by her. Their eyes turned red and as they pulled out their weapons, they were running towards me with a very high speed. I managed to dodge the first one, then the other one attacked me with his sword.

Almost like an instinct I turned my hand into a gun barrel to protect myself from his blade. But as I was focused on him the third came and hit me in the stomach very heavily. I fell to the ground, I was barely able to breath properly after that, with only one punch he had knocked me out completely

Witch: what is the matter? Are you done already, well in that case let me put you out of your misery.

She was about to cast a spell on me. No doubt that this would kill me. "Pleas someone, anyone HELP".

As I said that she fired her spell at me. My eyes were closed, but I didn't feel any pain for some reason. When I opened my eyes I saw a woman standing in front of me, It was that girl from yesterday Konoko.

She had turned her left hand into a shield, and blocked the spell

Witch: oh so we got another hero over here. It looks as if I'm going to get 3 new minions today

Konoko: So you have been the one behind the disappearance of the students during the last 2 weeks. Prepare to die

Her facial expression was just blank. She seemed to have no fear whatsoever. She turned her right hand into a blade and started going for the witch, since the alleyway was small the witch didn't have a lot of room to escape. After missing a few she landed a hit on her right arm.

Witch: Oh is that all you got? Well all it takes is a little witch magic and all my wounds will be gone.

Konoko: Are you sure about that.

Witch: what it's not working but how?

Konoko: My blade is made out of a holy metal once. Once a witch or a kishin get cut by it, wont heal until the day I die.

Witch: in that case you want to have your beloved students back right? Well here you have them, attack my minions.

Within a split second she managed to bypass all of them and go straight for the witch. She used Leon as her last shield but konoko managed tu cut the hair just in the right places for Leon to become free.

Konoko: Are you ok?

Leon: Be careful she drained most of my energy with that hair of hers.

Witch: I'm impressed by how long you were able to survive. Most people would have died due to lack of energy by now. Well, all that energy made me more powerful than ever before, get ready to die.

Just as she said that, she started throwing her hair at Konoko. For a moment she moved so fast I couldn't even see her. She was right in front of the witch with her sword piercing her chest where her heart was.

Konoko: You talk too much you know that.

The witch's body disappeared and behind was only a purple soul. She slowly took it and swallowed it all up.

Konoko: That would be number 40 then.

I finally caught a breath and managed to stand up, I went to Leon to check on him.

"Leon are you ok"

Leon: well I'm still alive, that's something at least. But I wouldn't be even that if it wasn't for you, you'r name is Konoko right, we owe you one.

"Yea thank you very much."

As she turned around to us, I got to see her face close up, she was one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen in my life. She still had that blank expression on her face. No doubt she was a killing machine, but then as she responded to our thankyou she smiled and said:

Konoko: It was nothing I'm just happy you were not hurt too badly. I was hunting that witch for the last two weeks. Those 4 men that she was controlling over there, they were students of our school who disappeared without a sign. The only clue we had were some people saying that they spotted them together with a red haired girl.

"But if they disappeared 2 weeks ago how did you know that she was going to strike again today?"

Konoko: I didn't, I was looking for you and heard you were in the town. When I arrived I felt a strange energy coming from here so I followed it and come here.

"Wait what do you mean you were looking for us, did we do something wrong?"

Leon: oh I see, so that's how things are. You want me to be your partner don't you? Well it would be an honor but as of right now I'm already this guy's partner so…

Konoko: Why would I want to have an unexperienced kid as a partner?

Leon: WHAT?

Konoko: Sorry but you could of easily killed that witch on your own if you had been a bit more carefull, maybe in a few years when you are anywhere near level.

Leon looked like his whole world trembled by this one girl not wanting him as a partner, sorry body but not every girl wants you.

Konoko:I came here to ask you something, your name was Aiden right?

"Yea what can I help you with"

Konoko: What family are you from

What did she figure out I am from the Goddard family, but how my father set up a fake surname for me and I never told it to anyone in here. I tried to stay calm and said:" what do you mean exacly"

Konoko: you are a multi-weapon right? You should know that there are only a few bloodlines of weapons that carry this ability. And even though I have heard some include guns like pistols or shotguns, but I didn't know any of them had could turn into something as advanced as a sniper rifle. That's why I would like to know where you are from.

After knowing she my cover was not blown, I kept calm and told her:" To be honest I don't know myself. You see I am adopted, I don't have any memories of my real parents. A few weeks ago my parents who adopted me found out that I was a weapon and send me here. A few days ago was the first time I fully transformed so I don't know what exactly I am as of right now.

Konoko: I see so that's how it is. I am sorry I asked, it shouldn't have been any of my concern

"No, its ok I don't mind"

Konoko: anyway looks like the guys she mind-controlled finally woke up. I should bring them to the school nurse to see if the witch left any poison in their bodies. I hope to see you at school, and don't forget, by entering this school you also entered our family so if you need help with anything just go ahead and ask.

She said that with a big and warm smile. I was stunned for a moment there

Konoko: Ok then see you.

"Y…Yes see you"

After she left me and Leon started heading home. As we were walking I started talking to him

"She seemed a lot nicer that I thought she would be.

Leon: you think so, I think she's a bit too full of herself.

"Well why shouldn't she be, being the best student at shibusen does not come from nothing you know.

Leon: Anyway, so about that stuff you said earlier, I'm sorry about that. I know how it feels like, you see I am adopted too. My reap parents left me in front of the door of a random stranger. It so happened that he was a meister who had retired a few years ago with no children or a whife. He took good care of me and treated me like a his own flesh and blood, he also trained me ever since I was a child

"So that is how you are so incredibly fast"

Leon: he always said that I was born with a talent, hei who knows maybe we are brothers.

"But aren't you the same age I am"

Leon: Oh yea guess that's true. Still she said we joined the family of shibusen, so blood or not we are brothers now.


End file.
